


Impatient

by stradesfox (Conspiracy)



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, PWP, also you can tell i never post smut on here because i have no idea what fucking tags to use, blowjob, covering all my bases, handjob, language kink?, please dont throw eggs at my house for this, please just take this and enjoy it ive been working on it for weeks, sub! strade, uh, yall this is really self indulgent im warning you right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conspiracy/pseuds/stradesfox
Summary: basically what it says in the tags, im awful at summaries please just take my sin





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh so !! there are a lot of people to thank for this being a thing that exists  
> uh obviously gurobob for making this character who is quite honestly the love of my life and who inspires me to make content like no one has for years, ty bob  
> all my friends - rex, light and ryan, specifically - who read over this for me and unduly stroked my ego until i was confident enough to actually post it, i love my friends and without yall id probably wallow in self doubt a lot more  
> anyway this was a real labor of love for me and probably the first thing ive ever written just for me bc i was passionate about it so like.... gosh i really hope you guys like it!  
> uh see end notes for translations and where you can find me on tumblr, if youre interested!

"Good morning!" you chirped as you descended the stairs to the basement, and your recently acquired hostage ( it had been almost too easy to turn the tables on him) blinked against the newly-introduced overhead light and shifted uncomfortably against the hard basement floor. Strade glared at you, a look so deadly it could probably immediately end the life of someone more frail than you. What he didn't do, however, was answer you, even though you had been so kind as to not gag him.

"Aw, what's a matter? Not so talkative anymore, buddy? Aren't you havin' fun down there?" you snickered, finding it hilarious to repeat some of the things he had said to you, and you could practically hear him grit his teeth together from the way his jaw visibly clenched.

However, he still said nothing; just looked at you with that same old glare.

Well, that just wouldn't do.

You picked up the large hunting knife he was fond of from where it lay on the workshop table and crouched down in front of where he was bound to the pole with his arms behind his back, pressing the blade flat against his cheek and stroking down carefully in an almost soft gesture.

"You don't want to talk to me all of the sudden? You were just full of things to say before! C'mon, lemme hear that pretty voice." you purred.

"....What do you want?" he grumbled, finally breaking eye contact with you. Anger and a certain level of uncertainty were laced through his tone, and you laugh again, much to his distaste.

"I want to have fun! Don't you like fun? Besides....." You leaned in close enough to see tiny flecks of brown in his golden irises, noses almost touching as you let the flat of the blade slide down across his jawline and over his neck in a way that elicited a shiver from him. "This is a bonding experience, isn't it? Don't you wanna...oh, what was it....get to know me better?" another snicker and you leaned back on your heels away from him, looking him over for a moment while you tried to decide where you wanted to start. He was regarding you cautiously, still angry; every so often, his hands struggled against his bindings, even though it was no use. You had made sure to tie him much too tight; couldn't have him getting free, now could you?

You made your move, using his own knife to slowly slice the buttons on his shirt open until you could pull it most of the way off, laying most of his chest and stomach bare to your exploration. He had a nice body, masculine but soft looking; it was pretty cute that the little bit of fat on his stomach drooped over his khakis in this position. You dragged the knife down between his pectorals, not hard enough to really hurt him but enough to draw a little blood, and he drew in a sharp breath.

"Get on with it already." he snapped. His eyes told you that he wasn't entirely sure what it was that he was telling you to get on with.

"Impatient?" you smiled and swiped some of the blood off his chest with your finger and, after a moment of deliberation, popped that finger in your mouth, sucking on it with a soft moan that made his eyes widen a bit. You licked your lips, placing a similar shallow cut along his collarbone, except this time you leaned in and roughly traced the bleeding wound with your tongue, letting his blood pool in your mouth before you swallowed it. Strade shivered underneath you, and you sucked on the tail end of the injury, drawing a soft hiss from him. You leaned back again. "You know, I might go a little faster if you ask me nicely." You skirted your free hand, which you had placed on his waist when you had leaned in closer to him, up his side to fondle one of his ample pecs, thumb flicking over a nipple in the process.

"Fff-fuck you...." his words faltered for the first time and he flushed a bit and looked away, shifting uncomfortably as much as being bound would allow him to try to get away from your touch.

"You like that, huh?" you inquired, choosing to ignore that comment for now, dropping the knife nearby and using your now free hand to grab his chin, forcing him to look at you, although he still didn't make eye contact.

Silence.

You took the hand that had gently caressed his nipple before, placing another featherlight touch before pinching it and twisting hard, and he shuddered beneath your hand and cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure (mostly pain) that made your own face heat up.

"Don't ignore me when I ask you a question, Strade. This doesn't have to be so hard for you, you know."

"Y...Yes...." He spoke softly, almost hesitantly, eyes squeezed shut tightly, and you let go of his chin to pat his rough cheek twice.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" you rewarded him by bringing down your other hand to fondle his chest again, more gently tweaking and rolling his other nipple between your fingers.

A groan radiated through him and he bit down hard on his lower lip to muffle it, his face flushed bright red -- you guessed from a mixture of arousal and embarassment -- and you didn't even have to look down to know that even if he wasn't hard already, he was at least getting there. You didn't like that he suddenly decided he had shame just because he was the one tied up; you were going to change that, and you knew exactly how.

It hadn't been very hard to get a hold of the small bottle that you pulled out of your pocket, even on short notice. You shook it back and forth in front of his face, its syrupy contents sticking to the sides, and he eyed it suspiciously.

"Don't worry, it's not poison!" You reassured him cheerfully, pulling the small medicine dropper out of the bottle and setting the bottle aside after making sure the dropper was in fact filled with the clear, thick liquid; he didn't look convinced, but you didn't really care that much. "Open wide!"

Strade glared at you like he was going to start being difficult again, but reconsidered when you trailed a hand dangerously over his nipple again, shivering and begrudgingly opening his mouth for you. You squirted the contents of the dropper in and he looked surprised, momentarily, like it tasted better than he thought it would, before swallowing the elixir with some difficulty.

The powerful aphrodisiac kicked in faster than you thought it would; you saw the shocked realization of what you'd given him slide slowly over his face at the same time that sweat began to drip down off of his jaw and chin, bright flush spreading to cover his neck and chest. He squirmed against the pole, heavy panting interspersed with quiet whines and curse words as his hips did their best to jerk against the empty air, khakis obviously tented.

It was a pretty sight, and you could feel the warmth build in your own stomach as you watched him. Yeah, this was gonna be fun.

You leaned in and slid your hand slowly, tortorously, down his body, like you were gonna touch his cock already, delighting in the way his breath hitched and he shuddered underneath your fingertips. But instead, when you got to the waistband of his pants, you pinched roughly at his belly fat until golden eyes opened and semi-focused on you again, annoyed even through the thick haze of his arousal.

"Don't hold back on me, or you'll pay for it. Understand?"

You saw his jaw tense, could almost hear him telling you to fuck off even if it meant he had to sit down here in the dark with the effects of the drug coursing through him and no way to do anything about it for god knows how long, but then he just nodded.

"Good boy." You smiled genuinely at him, hand deftly trailing back and forth along the length of his zipper, mostly just to keep teasing him. You made slow work of removing his pants, scraping your nails over his inner thighs and reveling in watching him get more and more desperate, and tossed them off to the side somewhere, leaving him in only his destroyed, sweaty shirt and his surprisingly-plain black underwear, which were strained with his erection.

"Do you want me to touch you?~" you purred, already knowing the answer.

" _Ja_ , nnf, yes, touch me!" he begged, and you spread his legs apart to crawl in between them, close enough to feel the heat that was coming off of him in waves. You nuzzled against his neck, the heady tang of arousal and musk making you lightheaded. You licked slowly up the side of his throat, which burned under your tongue, nipping at his earlobe and drawing a shivery moan out of him.

"What do you saaayy?" you teased, breath fanning out against his ear, and from this vantage you could kinda see his hands clench and unclench where they were bound behind the pole, and you imagined he was probably thinking about strangling you. That, or jacking off. Maybe both.

"P...please....!" he struggled on the word, like he couldn't quite say it at first, and his shoulders and head slumped forward, just barely cognizant enough through the drug haze to realize that he'd been totally defeated. You planted a gentle kiss on the stubbly curve of his jawline.

"Such a good boy, Strade. And good boys get rewards, don't they?"

You don't give him time to answer that, not that you really thought he would, leaning back to remove the last piece of clothing between you and his cock, which was already dripping precum, and which twitched visibly when exposed to the cold air of the basement. It was average length, but so thick that you couldn't help but imagine it stretching you out or resting against your tongue, and your mouth went a bit dry.

You wrapped a hand around him loosely, stroking from base to tip once, and he practically sobbed in the pleasure and relief of it, head falling back against the pole and tears forming at the corners of amber eyes.

" _Hör nicht auf_...." he groaned, and you didn't know what he had said but damn, if the way his pleasure-stained voice wrapped around the foreign words wasn't just about the hottest thing you had ever heard.

"Feels good, huh? See how much easier things are when you cooperate?" you gently feathered your fingers over his length as you spoke, and punctuated your sentence with another few loose strokes. His hips twitched up into your hand, then thrusted forward a little more forcefully, making you withdraw your hand completely and coaxing a frustrated growl out of him. "Remember, if you want something, you gotta ask nicely!"

"M-more.....H-harder.....please....!" it seemed to take him a concerted amount of effort to find the right words in English. You took a moment to take in the raw state of him, biting down on your lower lip; his chest rose and fell quickly with shallow breaths, and his features were burning with his desperation, the sweat dripping off of his chin to soak the collar of his shirt indistinguishable from the tears that leaked from his eyes to slide slowly down his cheeks.

"You really are impatient, huh....." you tried to tease, although your voice belied how much you were enjoying yourself a little too much for it to be effective. You did follow through, though, always one to stick by your word, hand wrapping securely around the base of his cock and stroking up and down firmly and quickly, swiping your thumb over the head to collect more of the pre that had now started to run down the side of his shaft and using it to lubricate your motions.

Strades' mouth fell open, tongue lolling out as he moaned heatedly around his heavy breaths, and he trembled visibly as his body was overwhelmed with pleasure after being teased and denied so much. You could tell he wouldn't last much longer like this, and sure, you could have let him finish and just kept going, - you had a whole bottle of that stuff, after all - but you had a far better, much crueler idea.

"Do you wanna come, Strade?" you purred, hand speeding up on his cock only marginally as you lost yourself in the motion. All he could do in response was whine and nod vigourously, far beyond words at this point; you could feel him twitch in your hand at just the notion, saw his teeth close dangerously over his tongue as he got closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy--

And then you stopped completely again, pulling back your hand to wipe his own fluids on his bare thigh, which shook underneath your touch.

"You know what? I don't think you've earned that just yet."

" _Bitte, lass mich kommen_....I need to....need..." Strade begged, voice airy and wrecked and facial expression painfully crestfallen, and you licked your lips, a fresh wave of heat rolling through you at the desperate sound of him, the roughness of two languages melding together sloppily on his tongue. You had planned on teasing him more, maybe edging him a few more times before you finally let him finish, but his urgency was very quickly taking its toll on you.

Maybe you weren't the most patient person yourself, when it really came down to it.

Besides, it's not like you would never do this again, after all.

You were definitely doing this again.

"Well, since you asked.... _so nicely_....." You leaned back in close, his warmth permeating your skin, and rubbed your groin against his, only briefly enough to draw heated moans out of both of you, before you pulled away, laving your tongue down the salt-tinged expanse of his chest and stomach until you were eye level with his cock. You licked your lips, dipping in closer so your hot breath fanned out against his head, and the shaky, keening moan it drew out of him was like the sweetest music you had ever heard. You poked your tongue out, edging it slowly towards the tip before dragging slowly along the slit and taking his tip into your mouth, and you could feel the way his muscles spasmed from where one of your hands pressed against his thigh. You let your other hand drift down between your own legs to start touching yourself, moaning in pleasure around him, and his body tried to jerk forward toward you, only succeeding in shoving himself a little further against your tongue as he cried out for more in broken English.

The version of you from ten minutes ago probably would have pulled off, would have stopped, would have done something to punish him; alas, you were not the you from ten minutes ago, and Strades over-the-top reactions only spurred you on, taking him into the hilt only to pull back as you rutted into your own hand, moans spilling out around his cock as you sucked, making him groan and thrash against you. Your eyes landed on his face again, and you were more than surprised to find his gaze riveted on you, hazy golden eyes drinking you in like water even as he began to come undone for the second time today.

"Almost," he gasped, the word trailing off into a growl; he was making that tongue-between-the-teeth face again, drool now joining the substances dripping off his chin and onto his chest and the soaked remains of his shirt. You were close too, the combination of your fast impatient motions and his constant string of lewd noises having pushed you to your edge surprisingly fast. All it took to finish him off was you sliding your tongue up his shaft to lap at his slit in short little licks; Strade threw his head back against the poll with a harsh grunt as his orgasm slammed violently into him and the tension and heat in him released all at once, his body going limp underneath you as you fucked your own hand to a brilliant completion, moaning and swallowing around his cock all the while.

You pulled off of him, after a moment, collapsing onto the dirty basement floor with your head resting on his soft thigh, and tried to catch your breath, surprised by how quiet he was being now, until you looked up to find him out cold. You didn't even try to surpress your smile; you guessed you had worn him out so much he had passed out right after he came. It was pretty cute, if you were being honest. You pulled yourself up off the ground, taking a moment to brush some of the sweaty curls off of his forehead before setting about the task of cleaning him (and yourself) up.

Something told you this was only going to get better from here.

**Author's Note:**

> ja - yes 
> 
> hör nicht auf - dont stop 
> 
> bitte, lass mich kommen - please, let me come 
> 
> uh there might be errors in those i do NOT speak german and i used google translate ? 
> 
> hmu on stradesfox on tumblr dot com !


End file.
